


Cough Syrup

by Youngbloodkralie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: After Marble Hornets, Angst, Brotp, Depression, Jam, Post entry 87, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tim's given up, or otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim just can't find himself to care after Jay died.<br/>Sort of song fic to Cough Syrup by Young the Giant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_

_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

 

The raven haired man who had too many thoughts in his head stared out the window. His feet were tucked under the desk chair he sat in, slumped against the desk a bit. His arms were gently folded on the wooden surface for him to lean on as he stared at the window across from him. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and he let out a shaky sigh. Even when it came to crying he was starting to go numb. He just...stopped caring. He stopped caring about everything and anything. And really, what was the point of living if he had no one to live it with. Brian was gone. That was his fault. Jay was gone. That was also his fault. Even Alex, who he didn’t really care for anyway, was gone. And that was his fault too. Everything was his fault. Why should he be able to live when everyone in his life that mattered was gone?

He didn’t even realize that his thumb was lazily flicking the small dial on his lighter, creating sparks once in awhile. He let out a hiss when his thumb met the heat of the new flame that had sparked. The man watched the flame with slight disinterest. The flame lit up the man’s face in the best ways it could have as it was the only light on in the room.

He gently pressed on the top, the familiar click sounding when the flame was covered and he was engulfed in the darkness of the room. His eyelids slid shut and he let out another small sigh before getting up. He searched his room a bit for the familiar gleam he was looking for.

He searched through piles of clothes and blankets, empty containers, and other random odds and ends. When he found the familiar blade, he snatched it from the floor and stared at it. The glint of the blade reflected his dark brown eyes and he watched it intently. When he was sure of his decision, he headed for the bathroom.

When he reached the dull shaded bathroom, he shut and locked the door. He set the blade down on the counter beside the sink before rolling up his sleeves. The man moved a bit of hair from his face and he stared at himself in the mirror. He seemed to even have lost a bit of weight in the time since everything had happened and he couldn’t bring himself to be pleased over that. They were not the right circumstances to lose weight from.

He then noted the dark circles around his eyes. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had a decent night of sleep anymore. It had probably been weeks, months even. He always would wake up from a nightmare that would shot him out of bed shaking. His hallucinations hadn’t happened as often as he would have expected.

On the rare occasions he would see his friend with the stupid hat, those were his best days. He knew he was never actually there. He knew that seeing Jay wasn’t a real thing. But those days… those were the days he smiled. Those were the days he could laugh and be happy. The instant Jay would leave, that high would vanish and he’d be alone again.

He hated it. All of it. He hated that thing for ruining his life. He hated Alex for just pulling him into that stupid college movie. He hated Brian for dying. He hated Jay for making him care. He cared too much. That was his real problem. But most importantly, he hated himself. He hated himself for being the cause of everyone he cared about dying. Sure, Jessica hadn’t died. But Jay cared about her. And Tim was the reason she disappeared. And Jay would never know that she was alive. That was his fault. And damn did he regret every bit of it. He put everyone through a lot of things, but no one had it worse than Jay.

And that, for Tim Wright, was what sealed the deal.

He grabbed the blade and stared at it. It seemed like it should be more fitting if he went out with a gun. It was after all how Jay had died. Poetic justice at its finest would be getting a bullet in his head. He settled for a blade anyway. He was used to the feel of a blade against his skin, and it just seemed to fit him better than a gun ever could.

Tim didn’t waste any time in slitting his wrists, only just barely flinching and sucking in a puff of air. He watched his wrists, mesmerized as the blood stained his arms to match his plaid button up. His knees buckled when the blood started to drip like raindrops off his arms. That’s when he heard him.

“T-Tim?”

Tim felt the smallest of smiles on his face as he glanced to Jay, his eyes starting to glaze over a little. “Hey Jay.”

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Jay got down by Tim and held his wrists to try and stop the bleeding, staining his own hands in the process.

“I wanted to see you.” Tim watched him, his small smile growing into that small smirk of his. “It worked.”

“Tim, that’s not funny.” Jay whispered, tears filling his eyes. “Why would you...How could you…”

Tim let his eyes close as he felt his eyes get heavy and tired. “Missed you...” He mumbled, the words morphing into a small gurgle and he coughed just a little.

“No no no...T-Tim...Stay with me buddy…” Jay whimpered, pressing on his wrists a little harder to stop the bleeding.

Despite that he was so close to death, Tim’s smile stayed plastered on his face even as the last breath he had taken escaped his lips. His whole body stilled, the blood still trickling as Jay himself disappeared into nothing.

 

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 

 


End file.
